


Szeretnéd tudni, hogy miért sírtam az imént?

by SylvesterLazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beating, Crying, Draco Malfoy Bashing, Gen, Hungarian, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, One-Shot, Revenge, bosszú, fájdalom/vígasztalás, kissé szadista hermione, magyar, megátkozás, sírás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvesterLazarus/pseuds/SylvesterLazarus
Summary: Az "Azkabani Fogoly" utáni utolsó napok a Roxfortban. Hermione szomorú és magányra vágyik. Egyedül sírdogál egy folyosón, mikor azonban váratlan társasága akad.Elég erősen Draco Malfoy bashing, csak hogy tisztázzuk.





	Szeretnéd tudni, hogy miért sírtam az imént?

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet egy rossz pillanatomban írtam. Elégtételt kerestem egy kitalált karakter lealázásában. Pár napra rá leültem és kissé szépítgettem. Az eredmény: egy egész tűrhető történet.  
> A Harry Potter világának jogai stb... Jk. Rowling... Warner stb... tudjátok.

Hermione Granger egyedül ült a Roxfort egyik üres folyosóján egy, a birtokra nyíló ablak alatt. Fejét a párkánynak támasztva kuporgott a földön. Táskája tartalma kiömlött, mikor leejtette, de ő nem szedte össze a dolgait. Csak ült ott és halkan szipogott. Könnyei nedves kis sávokat hagytak az arcán. Nedves orrát a talárja ujjába törölgette. A feje fölött vígan sütött be az ablakon a nap. Kellemesen meleg kora nyári vasárnap délután volt. Csak a fák susogása hallatszott a szélben. A kastély belsejéből egy árva hang sem érkezett. Ilyenkor mindenki elkerüli az épület ezen részét. Orra újabb cseppet eresztett ki magából, amit a lány azonnal a ruhájába törölt. Fázni kezdett a hideg kövön, de nem érzett elég erőt ahhoz, hogy felkeljen.

Ekkor egy halk nesz törte meg a folyosó csendjét, amit azonnal követett egy újabb. Valaki lassan közeledett. Egyre hangosabbak voltak a léptek. Hermione úgy döntött, hogy nem fog tudomást venni arról, aki elhalad mellette. Ha kérdez valamit, ő nem fog válaszolni. Ha szótlanul tovább megy, az annál jobb. Most nem kért senki társaságából.

A közeledő személy egyre hangosabb léptei lassan elértek hozzá. Hermione nem láthatta az arra kóválygó személyt, mert az oldalával támasztotta az ablak alatti falat, és a hangok a háta mögül jöttek. Nem érdekelte, hogy ki az. Nem is nézett volna fel, ha az illető nem úgy szól hozzá, ahogy. Az idegen megállt mellette. Közelebb lépett. A lány érezte magán a tekintetét, de nem mozdult.

Majd csak elmegy. - gondolta.

Ekkor egy ismerős hang üvöltve szólalt meg mellette.

\- Mi van Granger?! - Draco Malfoy hangától kissé összerezzent - Mit csinálsz te itt? - rövid hatásszünetet tartott. -  Hozzád beszélek! Nem hallasz?

Hermione mozdulatlan akart maradni. Nem kívánt most a fiúval vitatkozni, de az folytatta:

\- Nézz rám ha hozzád beszélek! Ne merj úgy tenni mintha nem lennék itt, mert megkeserülöd!

Hermione gyűlölettel telt szemekkel lassan felnézett Draco arcára, amin őszinte undor és megvetés tükröződött. Draco ismét rákiáltott:

\- Mi van Granger? Kidobtak a barátaid mert nem bírnak már rád nézni? Elvonod a figyelmüket arról, hogy a féleszű óriás madarát gyászolják?

Hermione keze ökölbe szorult. Azt ismételgette magában: Ne hagyd, hogy felbosszantson! Malfoy nem ér annyit. Egy ököl az arcába éppen elég volt neki. Most is csak azért keménykedik. Levette szemét a Mardekárosról. Tovább bámult maga elé a földre mintha meg sem látta volna.

\- Válaszolj már te pimasz sárvérű! - üvöltötte teljes erőből Draco és lábával gyengén a lány oldalába rúgott. Az továbbra sem mozdult. - Nem értesz a szóból? Átkozzalak meg, vagy mi? - ismét belérúgott - Vagy csak a verésből tudsz felfogni valamit? A mugli anyád is csak felpofoz ha meglát? Vagy ezt a viselkedést a véráruló Weasley bandától tanultad?

Draco teljes erejéből Hermione oldalába rúgott. Nem állt meg egynél. Már nem mondott semmit, csak rugdosta a lányt, aki továbbra sem mozdult. Minden rúgással fokozódott a fájdalom. Csakhogy ő nem védekezett. Néhány percig azt gondolta magában, hogy igenis rászolgált erre, még ha nem is tudta, hogy miért. Draco zihálva megállt. Néhány másodpercig csak nézte a lányt, majd előhúzta a pálcáját és megszólalt:

\- Na jó! Látom, hogy még mindig nem fejeztem ki magam elég érthetően. Most azonnal felállsz, és bocsánatot kérsz a viselkedésedért! Aztán azért is, hogy egy mocskos sárvérű vagy! Végül könyörögni fogsz nekem, hogy ne átkozzalak meg!

Hermione érezte az arcára repülő nyálat amik az utolsó szavak kíséretében hagyták el Malfoy száját. Nem mozdult. Elhatározta, hogy nem adja meg azt az örömet sem, hogy mérgesen ránéz. Nem tett semmit. A fiú az arcához nyomta a varázspálcáját. Halkan, de ingerülten folytatta:

\- Azt ajánlom, hogy sürgősen emeld fel a feneked onnan és mutass tiszteletet, mert ha nem - várta a hatást, de az továbbra is elmaradt-, akkor úgy eltorzítom az arcod, hogy mikor Potter barátod meglát azt fogja hinni, hogy elfelejtette felvenni a szemüvegét. Lehet hogy a hajad is vörösre változtatom. Talán az a Weasly gyerek azt hiszi majd, hogy a rusnya húga vagy. - Hermione arca lángvörös lett. Remegett a dühtől, de akkor sem mozdult meg. - Az idióta óriás haverotok talán, még meg is csókol majd ha meglát, igencsak szereti a szörnyetegeket és te sem leszel különb ha végeztem veled. Azok után csak tántorogni fogsz majd mint Longbottom. És csak úgy ráadásnak ami marad belőled, az a végén a Lüke Lovegood szintjét is megüti majd értelem terén.

Hermione lassan ránézett Malfoyra. Szemében izzott a gyűlölet. Minden porcikája azért üvöltött, hogy támadjon. De ő nem kelt fel.

\- Na mi van? - kiáltott Draco - Végre megmozdulsz sárvérű?

Ekkor ismét lendítésre emelte a lábát. A célpont ezúttal a lány arca volt. Esetlenül az arcába taposott, de meglepetésére két kéz ragadta meg a bokáját. Hermione az arcát ért rúgástól kapott adrenalin löket hatására valósággal eldobta a fiút. Draco egyensúlyát vesztve hátraesett, majd megfejelt egy gyertyatartót és a földre rogyott. A hátára fordult miközben a pálcája után kutatott. Mire meglátta a lányt, az a sajátjával a kezében állt előtte. Az arcán piszkos cipőnyom éktelenkedett, homlokán csúnya horzsolás látszott, ahol a cipő orra eltalálta. Hermione orra pedig görbén állt és vér folyt belőle. Szeméből patakzottak a könnyek. Draco kitapintotta maga mellett a pálcáját és erőtlenül felemelte.

\- Kapitulátusz! - kiáltott a lány, mire ellenfele pálcája kirepült a kezéből.

Győzedelmes félmosolyt villantott a fiúra. Draco feltápászkodott és látszólag kész volt rá, hogy rávesse magát és puszta kézzel folytassa ahol az imént abbahagyta. Megindult Hermione felé, de az egy egyszerű pálcalendítéssel a falhoz szegezte. Ekkor rémülten megszólalt:

\- Na és most mit fogsz csinálni? Felteszem, hogy van egy konkrét ötleted.

Draco provokatívan vigyorgott. Hermione tudta, hogy mire céloz. Még csak harmadévesek voltak, de mindketten ismertek bizonyos varázsigéket, amiket még szabadott volna. Ez különösen igaz három bizonyos varázslatra. A lány gonosz mosollyal illette meg, majd a fiú szájára célzott a pálcájával. Draco egyre jobban remegve várta az elkerülhetetlent. Egy pillanatra tényleg az hitte, hogy Hermione használni fogja valamelyik tiltott átkot, de neki sokkal jobb ötlete támadt.

\- Invito bölcsességfog! - kiáltotta.

 Draco egy ordítás kíséretében az arcához kapott. Fülsüketítő roppanást hallott a saját fejében, majd törött fogak és vér ízét érezte. A bal alsó bölcsességfoga, ami addig még nem nőtt ki, hirtelen kirepült a szájából felszakítva az ínyét és összetörve az útjába kerülő két őrlőfogát. A gazdátlanná vált fog Hermione szabad kezében landolt, aki hangosan felnevetett a sikeres varázslat láttán. Hirtelen ötlet volt ez a trükk. Nem tudta, hogy működhet egyáltalán. Abban mindenesetre biztos volt, hogy a szülei büszkék lennének rá. Dühösek, de büszkék.

Draco az arcát markolászva fél térdre rogyott. Fogdarabokat és vért köpködött.

\- Várj csak! Az apám meg fogja ezt tudni! - habogott alig érthetően.

\- Nem, ha a villás nyelvedet is kivágom de kígyó!

Azzal újabb pálcalendítéssel ismét a falhoz szegezte a fiút. Legszívesebben beváltotta volna az ígéretét, miszerint megszabadítja Malfoyt a kedvenc fegyverétől, de ezt már végképp túlzásnak érezte. Draco arca eltorzult a dühtől és nagy levegőt vett, hogy ordítson valamit, de Hermione gyorsabb volt.

\- Petrificus totalus! - kiáltott, majd Draco megmerevedett és arccal előre zuhanni kezdett.

A lány gyorsan előre lépett egyet, majd beletérdelt a zuhanó test arcába amitől a rúgás sokszoros erővel hatott, majd a következő pillanatban az arc a padlón koppant. Hermione mellé lépett és leguggolt. Draco feje oldalra billent, így nem teljesen arccal előre feküdt. Az egyetlen életjel amit adott, az a szájából ki-ki reppenő néhány vércsepp látványa ahogy  levegőért kapkodott. Hermione félrebillentette saját fejét, hogy rendesen a szemébe nézhessen az újdonsült "Draco szobornak".

\- Mit csinálsz ott a földön Malfoy? - kérdezte a fiú hangját utánozva. - Nem beszélgetsz velem? Pedig én meghallgatnálak. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy benned kissé túlcsordul az önutálat. Ismerős érzés. - arcán ismét könnycseppek gördültek le.

Hermione az oldalára feküdt és most már közvetlen közelről nézte Draco arcát. Azon még mindig semmi változás nem esett, eltekintve az egyre csak vérző szájától. Groteszk ötlettől vezérelve simogatni kezdte a fiú hófehér haját. Mintha csak más okból feküdne mellette a napsütésben. Mintha törődne az érzéseivel. Mintha vigasztalni próbálná, de a szavai és mozdulatai csakis önmagához szóltak.

\- Szeretnéd tudni, hogy miért sírtam az imént? Hogy miért ültem itt egyedül? - nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjon gúnyosan - Nem? Pedig most az egyszer lehetett volna egy közös témánk. - azzal a lány felállt és leporolta magát, majd vérző orrát a talárjába törölte. - Várj csak! Tudok egy másikat. - szólt gorombán, majd arcon rúgta a fiút.

Pár másodpercig csak állt felette, majd ismét nevetve megszólalt:

\- Most biztosan ordítasz magadban. Szerencsére nem hallom, mert még a végén magamra venném.

Draco ugyancsak üvöltött a fejében. Az indulatok közepette csak szavak jutottak az eszébe. _Sárvérű. Átok. Apám. Grayback. Bosszú. Sárvérű._ Azonban egy hang sem jött ki a száján. Arcizma sem rándult.

\- A helyedben nem RÁGódnék rajta sokat. - kuncogott a lány.

Miközben átkozódva próbált megmozdulni mindhiába, Hermione megkerülte a testét és felvette az elejtett pálcát.

\- Ezt biztonságba helyezem neked.

Azzal Draco mellé lépett és ismét leguggolt. Ezúttal nem az arca mellé. Felemelte a fiú talárját, majd nagy nehezen elérte és kicsatolta az övét és combközépig lehúzta Draco nadrágját. Saját pálcájával rámutatott a fiú csúnyábbik felére. Gyengéden megpaskolta a fiú farpofáját, majd legyintett a pálcájával és így szólt:

\- Nedvesedj!

Erre színtelen, sikamlós folyadék kezdett szivárogni egy bizonyos helyről.

\- Nehogy elveszítsd. - közölte undorodva.

Hermione felemelte Draco varázspálcáját, majd egy határozott és összetéveszthetetlen mozdulatot tett vele. A pálca cuppanása és saját kezének a fiú fenéken való csattanása mellett egy halk reccsenés is megütötte a fülét. Egy reccsenés, ami valószínűleg nem lett volna hallható az ordítástól, amennyiben Draco ura a testének és képes hangokat kiadni. A lány halkan megszólalt:

\- Hoppá! Hát... Az új pálcádra majd jobban vigyázol.

Azzal ismét megpaskolta, majd felhúzta a fiú nadrágját. A talárját eligazította mintha csak betakargatta volna. Folytatta monológját:

\- És ha még egyszer a szádra mered venni a barátaim nevét, vagy ha csak egyetlen rossz szót merészelsz mondani róluk, - Hermione suttogásra váltott - esküszöm, hogy egy ép testrészed sem fog maradni. És jobb helyeket is találok majd ám a pálcádnak. Aztán átváltoztatlak egy csigává és eltaposlak. - végső szavait egy utolsó könnycsepp kísérte.

Felállt. Összeszedte a holmiját, majd búcsúzásul még egy utolsót belerúgott Draco oldalába. Azzal elsietett. Már amennyire a sajgó porcikái engedték.

A Griffendél torony felé vezető úton belebotlott Luna Lovegoodba. A szőke lány szokásához híven céltalanul barangolt a folyosókon, majd mikor meglátta kedvesen megszólalt:

\- Szia Hermione! - ekkor meglátta a lány véres, könnyáztatta arcát - Mi történt veled? Úgy nézel ki mint akit alaposan helyben hagytak. Az orroddal pedig beszagolhatnál a sarkon. - azzal a folyosó falának sarkára mutatott.

Hermione elmosolyodott és megszólalt:

\- Nem én húztam a rövidebbet. Ez semmiség.

Ahogy az orrára mutatott, a kezében Luna meglátta Draco fogát.

\- A fogad is kiesett? - kérdezte sajnálkozva.

\- Nem. Ez nem az enyém. - közölte és közben átfutott az agyán a kérdés, hogy vajon miért is hozhatta magával azt a fogat.

Luna ismét az arcára nézett.

\- Sírtál is. - dünnyögte.

\- Ez nem azért... - kezdte Hermione, de ekkor Luna szorosan átölelte.

Hermione rögtön jobban érezte magát. Ez az ölelés többet jelentett neki mint bármilyen elégtétel Malfoyon. Luna lassan elengedte, majd elővette pálcáját és megszólalt:

\- Ha akarod, meggyógyítom az orrod. Így elég keménynek nézel ki, és én biztosan nem mernék kiállni ellened, de akkor is szebb voltál előtte.

Hermione kissé tartott az ötlettől, hogy a másodéves Luna rakja helyre és így felelt:

\- Helyrehoztad már valaha valaki orrát?

\- Nem, de egyszer már csináltam egy lábujjal. Nem lehet akkora különbség.

Hermione félig előre megbánta a válaszát, de semmi kedve nem volt a gyengélkedőre menni, így engedett:

\- Rendben. Kérlek, segíts!

Luna felemelte pálcáját.

\- Hippokrax! - kiáltotta, majd Hermione orra egy reccsenés keretében az ellenkező irányba ugrott. Ő maga nagy nehezen visszatartott egy ordítást. Luna látta hogy a helyzet jobb mint volt, de most az ellenkező irányba áll a törött testrész.

\- Na? Milyen? Sikerült? - habogta Hermione.

\- Majdnem. Még egy lökés kell neki. Maradj nyugodtan!

Hermione az arca elé emelte a kezét.

\- Ne! Inkább felmegyek a gyengélk...

-Hippokrax! - A lány orra a helyére ugrott, amire az fájdalmasan felnyögött és az arcához kapott.

\- Hogy áll? - kérdezte.

\- Egyenesen mint a Jégkeselyű csőre.

\- Nagyszerű! Köszönöm!

Ekkor Luna ismét a fogra meresztette a szemét.

\- Elmondod hogy az kié? Neki nem kell segítség? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Nem lesz baja, csak mérges lesz. Pillanatok alatt rendbe hozzák. Én nem féltem.

Hermione tartott tőle hogy Luna tovább kérdezősködik majd de nem így tett. Helyette a zsebébe nyúlt és egy zsinórt húzott ki belőle.

\- Véletlenül pont van nálam. Felfűzöm neked rá Drako fogát ha kéred.

Hermione egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. _Honnan tudja, hogy Drako foga? Persze ki másé lehetne? De akkor is. Ilyen jó emberismerő lenne?_ Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem fog ezzel foglalkozni, hanem egyszerűen elfogadja a kedves gesztust, bármilyen morbid legyen is a gondolat hogy trófeaként fogja megtartani a fogat.

\- Ez kedves tőled. Örülnék neki. - mondta egy őszinte fél mosollyal az arcán.

...

Másnap reggelinél a Mardekár asztala a szokásosnál halkabb volt. A legfőbb szóvivő egy árva hangot sem adott ki magából néhány elfojtott nyögésen kívül. Miközben Hermione éppen a zabkásáját majszolta Ron nekiszegezett egy kérdést:

\- Hermione! Te mégis mit csináltál Malfoyall?

A lány aki egész reggel úgy próbált viselkedni, hogy leplezze a fájdalmat ami még mindig megmaradt a rugdosásból, hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

\- Én? Miből gondolod, hogy én voltam?

\- Hát tudod... - a kezével gesztikulált mintha az segítene neki a kérdésben.

Ginny fejezte be helyette:

\- Malfoy úgy néz ki mint aki most jött a mosásból. Te pedig egy fogat viselsz a nyakadban. Ráadásul olyan jó étvágyad van mint hetek óta soha.

Hermione a Mardekár asztala felé nézett. Draco bosszúsan meredt maga elé, és nagy nehezen majszolt egy darab lekváros kenyeret. Észrevehetően kerülte a tekintetét. Hermione a kezébe vette a fogat ami a nyakában lógott. Néhány másodpercig forgatta majd megszólalt:

\- Ez itt? Öhm.. Semmit. Ez csak... egy ajándék volt. - mondta a legteljesebben meggyőző hangon.

\- Már azt hittük, kikészítetted Malfoyt. - vetette oda Ron, majd a további figyelmét a reggelijének szentelte.

Ginny és Harry összenéztek Ron válla felett, de egyikük sem szólt semmit. Elengedték a dolgot.

\- Jó tudni, hogy Malfoynak van itt még egy-két halálos ellensége. - szólt Harry gúnyosan és a lány felé kacsintott.

Hermione azonban nem figyelt rá. Szemével megkereste Lunát a Hollóhát asztalánál. A lány álmosan észrevette őt és rámosolygott. A griffendéles pedig viszonozta a mosolyt.

fin!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem tetszett. Nem utálom Draco karakterét, csak kicsit játszadozni akartam vele. A fogas dologról csak annyit, hogy ez az ötlet csak úgy az eszembe jutott a munka közbeni "pótcselekvés gondolkodás" közepette. Minden kritikát szívesen fogadok. Voltak már korábban is fanfiction kezdeményeim de egy sem állt igazán össze. Szeretnék a jövőben még írni, szóval minden visszajelzésnek örülnék.


End file.
